theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorne Forrester and Brooke Logan
'Thorne Forrester and Brooke Logan '''are fictional characters and a couple from CBS's daytime soap opera, ''The Bold and the Beautiful. Thorne is the son of fashion designer, Eric Forrester and Stephanie Forrester. Brooke is the daughter of Stephen Logan and former caterer, Beth Henderson Logan. Thorne is portrayed by Winsor Harmon, and Brooke is portrayed by Katherine Kelly Lang. They are commonly referred to by the name, "Throoke". Beginning of Thorne Forrester and Brooke Logan Forrester When Thorne's fiancée, as well as ex-wife, Macy Alexander restricted Thorne's proposal between Forrester and Spectra family feud, Thorne and Brooke connected with each other. When Brooke came to Thorne's condo to seduce him, Macy then arrived to make love to Thorne, but was interrupted when finding Brooke under Thorne's bed, and went straight to his mother, Stephanie Forrester. When Stephanie found out, she was furious, and went to confront Brooke at the family cabin in Big Bear, where Brooke and Thorne had planned to meet. Stephanie punched, choked, and almost stabbed Brooke, until Thorne arrived and saved her. Stephanie suffered a stroke, and didn't remember the incident with Brooke and Thorne, so they kept their relationship hidden. Thorne then reconciled with an unsuspecting Macy to throw Stephanie off her suspicions, narrowly avoiding a surprise wedding to Macy that Stephanie had arranged for the two. Eric, Ridge, and Taylor plotted together to convince Thorne that Brooke had still loved Ridge. While in Venice, Italy with Eric and Taylor, Ridge staged a fight with Taylor and then made his move on Brooke. Thorne was devastated to see Brooke and Ridge kissing. Thorne then followed Macy to the airport, and married her in Amsterdam. Macy was unaware that Thorne still thought of Brooke, who was trying to lure Thorne back to her. Macy overheard Eric and Ridge discussing Thorne's feelings for Brooke and she started drinking again. A then sober Macy asked Thorne, who wanted a divorce, to come to the family's Big Bear cabin for a last dance before ending their marriage. After Thorne had left the cabin, Brooke arrived and confronted Macy with divorce papers. Macy tried to drive off, but then Brooke jumped in the car with her. Macy drove very recklessly to frighten Brooke at first, and then collided with a tanker. Thorne arrived and saved Brooke, but before he could get to Macy, the car had exploded. At Macy's funeral, Sally exposed Thorne's continuing relationship with Brooke, causing Stephanie to have another stroke. When Stephanie forced Thorne to choose between Brooke and his family, Thorne chose Brooke, and Stephanie had disowned him. Macy's half-sister, Kimberly Fairchild, decided she wanted Thorne for herself, and set about seducing him away from Brooke. Meanwhile, Brooke's children with Eric, Rick and Bridget, were against Brooke's relationship with Thorne. Kimberly kissed Thorne backstage at a Forrester fashion show, and Bridget raised the curtain so the public and her mother would see the two. Brooke broke things off, and Kimberly took advantage of an inebriated Thorne by lying to everyone that they'd had sex. Kimberly also tried to kill Brooke by rigging a heavy photography light to fall on her, also to push her through her office window, and a big piece of glass to come down onto her head; Thorne was almost hit when a second light dropped. Thorne and Brooke reconciled and married at the Forrester Mansion, even managing to get last-minute support from the family, and Stephanie walking Brooke down the aisle. The end of Thorne and Brooke Forrester's relationship Thorne's happiness with Brooke was short-lived when he overheard Brooke telling her son in-law, Deacon Sharpe that Ridge would always be the love of her life. Thorne was devastated at the fact that everyone loved his brother. Thorne confronted Brooke and Ridge, and asked Brooke for an annulment. Category:Couples Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships